Starless Night
by precarious eye
Summary: A short story set in a fantasical world. Please R&R.


The beautiful starlit sky cast a blanket of serenity on the cool grassy bank where she sat.  The air was warm with a slight chill from a gentle wind, that played with Jorden's dark brown shoulder-lengthed hair.  Her deep green eyes gazing into the night sky where she could clearly see constellations, and occasionally a shooting star.  Jorden concentrated on the chortling sounds of the river which wound around her home town Nellra.  The town being not but one kilometer from where she lay.  The chorus of crickets coming from the forests edge, reminded her of the forests great presence across from her, thus helping her to relax somewhat, as well as to help her meditate on the happenings of her busy yet intriguing day.  the thoughts in her head wandered to the previous night, where everything had begun.

Last night, the sky not being as clear, and the air being not quite as warm, did not encourage Jorden to go prancing through the forest. But, of course her sister Kaitlyn was always able to convice Jorden to do stupid, yet fun things.  Of course Jorden's love for her night life helped emmensly.  Being older than her sister, she had to go with Kaitly anyway so she wouldn't get lost.  Their sense of adventrue dragged her and Kaitlyn further and further into the dense, lush forest.  The smell of dew, and the perfumes of various wild flowers, had filled her senses.  The only noises that could be heard were the sounds of their own footsteps and the hushed whisper of settling animals of the wilderness.  Blissfully her and Kaitlyn continued to bound through the forest, until they came across a calm, and somewhat mystical clearing.  The two could not move out of amazement, and bewilderment beyond imagination.

Across the clearing, opposite end from the girls, a tall slender man figure stepped unto the grassy filterred moonlit floor. His skin was fair, and his face narrow, gentle, and kind.  The man's hair was long, but tied back, with wisps of blonde escaping from his ahir tie.  Both his ears coming to a point on each side of his head.  His left ear being pierced, had a small silver loop glistening from the slight amount of light in the area.  The clothes that he wore had a majestic look about them, even though they had only been hide leather.  Kaitlyn and Jorden could only stare, for the twinkling blue eyes of the man had ensnared them into a paralyzation, which could not be easily borken.

may I help you?

         The words ringing though the girl's ears.  Gracefully the man began to walk toward the awe-stricken girls, and as the man got closer Jorden's heart began to beat faster and faster.  Jorden opened her mouth as if to speak but, all that she could muster was a quiet moan.

don't everyone speak out at once

         The man said in a playful sarcastic tone, as he chuckled to himself. jorden tried to speak, but she couldn't really get much out of her mouth. she finally began to mumble,

speachless? I can tell, so I'll begin by introducing myself first, then you can try again in introducing yourself

The man smiled kindly,

I am Ecthelion, I come from the elven tribe Azavanna.  Now, I ask both you fair maidens, what are your names, and where do you reside?

A loud rang out in disturbance of the still clearing.  when Jorden looked to her right, she could see her sister Kaitlyn sprawled out on the forest ground, she had fainted.

I guess your friend coudln't stand anymore suspense?

Jorden closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and at the end of her exhalation opened her eyes again and said,

my name is Jorden Amastacia, I come from the town Nellra, and she is not just my friend, she is also my sister

Jorden felt her stomache collapse in the shock of her nerves, and began to shake from the chill of the air as well as the fright.  Still Jorden could not move,  not even knowing why.  She began to breath steadily in and out, to control her emotions that were surging, as well as to try to comprehend what was happening around her.  the elf in this time walked up to Jorden, opened his hand and blew a glimmering light blue dust on Jorden.

You will see me again soon jorden Amastacia, of the town Nellra...

Jorden's sight began to darken, and she felt her legs turn to jelly, she collapsed on the ground not being able to hold her weight any longer, and everything was black.  Faintly she could feel Ecthelion tieing something around her neck, and then she was completely unconscious.

Jorden woke up the next morning in her own bed, in her own house.  she lazily laid back down with a sigh of relief, and put her hand upon her left collar bone.  she stated to play with the chain around her neck, then abruptly sat up.  she took the medallion hanging around her neck, into her hands and studied it carefully.  The beautiful silver medallion was strung unto a simple yet elegant silver chain.  Engraved into the front of the medallion was a fruit bearing tree with a border of small diamonds surrounding it.  On the back the words remember me were spelt out in more small diamonds.


End file.
